


So, That Went Well?

by Bideroo



Category: Free!
Genre: A Really Good Sammich, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Chance Meetings, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bideroo/pseuds/Bideroo
Summary: Rei finds himself having to adjust his afternoon's plans.





	So, That Went Well?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! Another wee drabble for the collection. Potentially useful background information: Rei is a sniper for the Iwatobi Yakuza Clan. Sousuke is the brawn (and the foodie) of the Samezuka Clan.
> 
> As I mentioned in a previous work, this AU will be more thoroughly addressed within later fics, but I seem to have chosen to 'get to know' the characters through these tiny glimpses into incredibly mundane moments in their lives. I apologize, and thanks for clicking/reading. <3

Rei felt his nostrils flare in irritation, letting his eyes fall closed as he considered his options. Upon reopening, he carefully took in the layout of the cafe, noting the main entrance (where his main problem lay), and a small, red-lit 'exit' sign pointing to the hallway leading to the bathrooms and kitchen. Allowing himself the tiniest click of his tongue, he softly closed his book and placed it on the table next to his depressingly full, still-steaming cup of tea. _It will be difficult enough to maneuver my way out of here as it is, much less if I draw attention to myself by requesting a to-go cup for a beverage I literally just ordered moments ago._

He wasn't sure, 100% sure, if the man knew who Rei was or not, but Rei certainly knew him. Oblivious to Rei's scrutiny (and torment), his captor had chosen a spot not a meter and a half away from the cafe door and was now sprawled comfortably at a two-seater table, legs stretched long underneath. If he were to lift his head their eyes would meet, but the man was busily devouring his sandwich, and Rei accepted the gift of his distraction with gratitude. _Approximately 7.5 meters to the hallway, requiring me to pass within… say, 2.5 meters of him just to get there. 4.5 meters between us currently. About 6 meters in a straight line to the door._

Sighing heavily, Rei took a petulant sip of his tea, wincing at the temperature. _Heaven forbid I have an opportunity to decompress and enjoy a bit of reading,_ Rei thought to himself sullenly. _And why on earth is he even here? This is well within Iwatobi Clan boundaries._ Rei watched silently, hand held in a casual pose near his nose as he pretended to stare out the windows, allowing him to shield most of his face from view without advertising the fact that he was very much hiding. 

_I'm not certain I've ever seen anyone so unashamedly enjoying a meal,_ Rei mused, the corner of his mouth twitching as the object of his studious and careful gaze went on eating, unconcerned. _Fascinating… You'd think this was his first meal in months._ Stifling a sudden giggle when the broad-shouldered man began rocking back and forth minutely in his chair, humming with pleasure, Rei realized with a sharp shock that he'd wasted valuable time he should have been using to exit the premises to… watch another human eat.

The sandwich was nearly gone, and Rei knew it was now or never. Deciding he'd left himself no alternative other than beelining for the exit, he swiftly gathered his things, took a last, forlorn sip of tea, and strode gracefully to the door.

"Ryuugazaki," the man murmured as Rei passed, Rei freezing in place. "Please pass along our regards to Nanase-sama."

Turning slowly, eyes swinging to meet the other's amused gaze, Rei blinked, then offered a small bow. "Most assuredly. Please return the favor to Matsuoka-sama." Rei lifted his head, bending his knee to step as quickly as possible out the door, when the man spoke again.

"Is it a hobby of yours?" A low, warm chuckle pulled his lips into a genuine smile. "Watching people eat?"

While he was well-practiced at schooling his features into careful indifference, Rei knew perfectly well the heat in his cheeks was telling, face flushing a bright pink in embarrassment. He quickly ran through the odds in his mind and decided to take a bit of a risk. Permitting himself a small smile, Rei bowed his head for the briefest of moments, then looked back up, determined. "I certainly apologize. You know, Yamazaki… I basically 'people-watch' for a living."

An unspoken, implicit threat was unmistakably present in his words, but Rei had to actively hide his surprise when the man responded by bellowing out a laugh, throwing an arm over the back of his chair as he swiveled himself to face Rei. "Is that what we're calling it now? People-watching? You're a riot, kid!"

Bristling at the frustratingly confident demeanor of the man in front of him, Rei narrowed his eyes. "I hardly think-"

"Relax, Ryuugazaki. I'm just here for the turkey club. Oh! Do me a favor. Tell Tachibana I'm benching about 150 kilos, now." Snickering happily to himself, Yamazaki turned back to his plate, lifting a hand over his shoulder in a friendly but unmistakable 'goodbye'.

 _What the… Should I just leave?_ His body decided for him, turning on his heel and briskly carrying him out the door before he could spend any further time on it. _That was utterly bizarre,_ Rei thought confusedly, but as his shoes slapped softly along the sidewalk, a bright grin slowly lit up his face, and his surprised chuckles carried him most of the way home.


End file.
